Diary 2007
by Nona Butut
Summary: Awal mula terbentuknya fic 'flavour of love', alasan Ino menyukai sosok seperti Gaara.


Hai, ini adalah awal terbentuknya fic Flavour of Love. Dan ini adalah kilasan curhatan Ino. Dan alasan mengapa Ino jatuh cinta dengan Gaara. Dan fic ini pula adalah real dikutip dari pengalaman Chimi. Dan untuk fic 'Flavour of Love' adalah fic yang mendapat perubahan sana-sini. Yoosshh, happy reading minna.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Diary 2007 by Chimi Wila Chan

.

Warning: Ooc, typo, dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Umurku 15 tahun. Teman-teman memanggilku Ino. Aku anak kedua dari empat bersaudara. Aku memiliki satu kakak dan dua adik. Mereka adalah Deidara, Konohamaru dan Yoota.

Saat ini aku duduk di kelas 9. Aku bersekolah di sekolah negeri, Konoha Junior School 6. Aku memiliki teman yang sangat dekat denganku di kelas, ada Tenten, Fu, Shion. Kami memanglah satu kelompok tari, makanya kami selalu kompak.

Dari kami berempat, akulah yang sering menjadi tempat curhat. OMG, bukankah peranku memang selalu seperti itu. Menjadi tempat curhat masalah percintaan atau apapun. Bahkan anak tingkat atas pun meminta pendapatku yang masih 15 tahun. Ah, bisa kau bayangkan itu. Dan bodohnya aku adalah selalu memberi saran, nasihat. Aku benar-benar tidak berpengalaman soal cinta, aku hanya tahu dari membaca buku, entah itu novel atau majalah. Dan tentunya karna aku sering menonton sinetron yang mengharu biru dan selalu mengamati cara mereka memecahkan masalah. Selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah merasakan pacaran. Aku malu mengakuinya karna kebanyakan teman seumuranku memiliki pacar, seperti hal'nya Tenten. Hah, mungkin soal cinta, aku dan Fu yang paling payah.

Hey, wajar saja bila kami begitu. Kami tidak ada waktu mengurusi hal macam itu. Sepulang sekolah kami mengurusi adik kami yang masih kecil. Fu memanglah dia menjadi pengganti sosok ibu yang tlah lama meninggal saat melahirkan adik bungsunya. Sedangkan aku karna mamahku sibuk kerja semenjak ayahku terkena sakit stroke. Jadi kami tidak ada waktu mengurusi hal seperti itu. Yang kami kerjakan sepulang sekolah itu memasak, memandikan adik dan mengambil air. Lagian aku kasian terhadap mamah dan kakakku yang banting tulang untuk biaya sekolahku. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka semua.

Meskipun aku tidak pernah berpacaran, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Dalam ruang kelas, ada satu orang yang menarik hatiku. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Laki-laki berwajah dingin, memiliki sorot mata tajam dan cuek. Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka semua tidak disadari yaitu Gaara memiliki serigaian yang sangat manis. Serigaian meremehkan, serigaian penuh arti. Itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Di sekolah, ia terkenal sebagai badboy. Selalu telat masuk sekolah, hobi nongkrong dan suka melanggar. Gaara dan temannya yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka semua masuk dalam blacklist sekolah kecuali Naruto si hiperaktif.

Aku tidak menyangka akan menyukai seorang badboy. Selama 2 tahun aku bermusuhan dengan Gaara. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya membenciku hingga tidak menganggapku ada. Bahkan saat aku kelas 8, aku lebih memilih bolos sekolah dari pada harus satu kelompok dengan dia.

Dulu aku tidak tahan dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Dia selalu marah ketika aku terlalu akrab dengan murid laki-laki di kelas. Aku slalu dianggap genit dan cari perhatian. OMG helo, mereka lah yang suka menggodaku, mereka yang suka asyik saat mengobrol denganku. Ck ck ck aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala bila ingat perkataan Gaara.

Namun, saat aku menginjak kelas 9, ada sesuatu yang beda. Aku selalu menemukan diriku curi-curi pandang ke arahnya hanya untuk melihat serigaiannya yang menawan. Ya ampun, ku rasa aku mulai gila bila terus membayangkannya.

Pernah suatu ketika saat aku berjalan pulang. Aku memang selalu jalan kaki saat pulang dan pergi. Waktu itu suasana sangat sepi. Kebetulan aku piket kelas, jadi aku pulang paling akhir. Saat aku berjalan sambil bersenandung, tiba-tiba Gaara lewat di sampingku.

"Mau bonceng?" gyaaa rasanya aku terbang tinggi mengitari pelangi dengan bantuan para peri. OMG, ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengajaku. Wajahku mungkin saat ini merah menyaingi kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih. Tidak usah repot-repot," What! Jawaban macam apa ini. Kenapa aku menolaknya? Ya Tuhan, ini moment yang aku tunggu tetapi kenapa aku justru menolaknya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Rasanya ingin ku kubur saja diriku.

"Ya sudah," dan aku harus merelakannya menjauh. Hiks hiks rasanya tidak ikhlas. Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'Aku mau dibonceng olehmu, Gaara' tapi justru aku merapatkan mulutku. Ku gigit bibir bawahku.

Ah, aku ingat seperti yang di sinetron itu. Jika sang gebetan memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia akan menoleh dalan hitungan ketiga. Baik, akan aku coba.

1

2

3

Dan kyaa Gaara menoleh ke arah. Apakah itu tandanya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Hm semua masih dalam misteri di hati masing-masing. Ku pejamkan mataku.

"Tuhan, ijinkan aku mengaguminya dan biarkan aku menikmati detik-detik menatapnya sebelum kelulusan sekolah dan aku harus pergi meninggalkan kota ini,".

Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Finish

.

.

.

chimi lagi suka bikin fic ringan aja nih. Trimakasih yang berkenan mampir.


End file.
